


Mason's Mistake

by Hallie_Blue



Series: Careless. Care Less. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Mason is insecure of his place in the pack, Mason is jealous of Theo, jealous Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: Mason's mistake was not so much letting the fear talk him into baiting Theo into a fight in the tunnels. It was in telling him he doesn't care to his face while he was trying to help him.Theo doesn't retaliate not in any way that's meant to hurt him...not even emotionally. He does retaliate a tiny bit at first, but mostly trying to get the point across that Mason could get hurt.Or my interpretation on why Mason was so harsh with Theo in the tunnels when Theo was clearly trying to be helpful.





	Mason's Mistake

  
  


Mason's mistake was not so much letting the fear talk him into baiting Theo into a fight in the tunnels. It was in telling him he doesn't care to his face while he was trying to help him. 

 

Theo doesn't retaliate not in any way that's meant to hurt him...not even emotionally. He does retaliate a tiny bit at first, but mostly trying to get the point across that Mason could get hurt. 

  
  


“You can't take pain if you don't care.” Mason ignores the guilty feeling in his chest for saying something so full of spite after he sees the hurt in Theo's eyes and the look on his face that screams “ _ but I do care _ ”. In that moment there's no time to feel bad. There is only time for them to duck out of Aaron's reach. Theo tries to fight without fighting. It just gets Theo hurt but it delays Aaron’s half of the Anuk-Ite from tracking down its counterpart. Which isn't much but it's better than nothing. 

 

It also means Theo cares. At least he cares to an extent...enough to trust Mason not to lie to him. 

 

Which just proves that Mason  _ really _ shouldn't have said he doesn't care…

 

...but Mason is angry still. Even as he offers Theo a hand and helps him into a seated position from where Aaron had thrown him. 

 

His anger is not at Theo, exactly. Though Theo definitely plays a part in it. It came on gradually and Theo...Theo isn't really aware of the reason that Mason is lashing out at him. He's just a symptom…a byproduct of a much larger problem. 

 

A problem between Mason, the pack, and his own sense of self worth. Not that Mason thinks he's worthless, exactly. He just thinks that the pack is starting to. It's ridiculous to even consider and yet….

 

Why had they trusted Theo and not him with the plan to fake leaving town? Had they really thought he'd side with Monroe and the other humans? Is that why they hadn't called Stiles?

 

No of course not but… 

 

… it still hurt that they had all lied to him. Had left him out of the loop. But Theo knew. Theo who had killed Scott. Theo who had betrayed them all. Theo who'd been working for the Dread Doctors. His own best friend was spending more time with Theo than with him.

 

_ “It's because they want to keep you out of harm's way.” _  The voice in his head reminds him of Stiles. Mason figures there are worse people to model his conscience after, but Mason is doubting the truth of mind-Stiles’ words. It seems logical. Mason likes logical. It just also seems logical that Theo is replacing him. 

 

He isn't. Mason knows that on an instinctual level but it's an idea that's burnt itself into his core so deeply that he doesn't know if he'll ever  _ not _ consider it a possibility now. Not when Liam has spent days alone with Theo. Not when Mason is supposed to be the smart one…the researcher yet Theo has more knowledge of the obscure and supernatural than anyone else they know with the added benefit of an accelerated healing rate and claws and fangs and not being pathetic and human. 

 

Mason knows his own weak mind isn't Theo's fault. It's not even the Pack’s. It's just him doing what he does best: overthinking things. Hopefully he'll get a chance to apologise and explain that when their lives  _ aren't  _ in danger.

 

Right now Mason will settle on having Theo drive him to find Corey. He doubts Theo really wants him around after what he said anyway. 

 


End file.
